The Boys of Upotte!
by Novaprime12
Summary: Ever wonder where the boys of Upotte are? Well they are the collage level school, of Anti tank guns. From infantry fired 7.92x94mm rifles to the heavy jock-like brutes of 75mm to 210mm towed Antitank, Antiaircraft, and Field guns. Prepare to meet them in their mission to take over the girl's school and cause mayhem! (Warning: Character death)
1. Preview

Ever wonder where the boys of Upotte are? Well they are the collage level school, of Anti tank guns. From infantry fired 7.92x94mm rifles to the heavy jock like brutes of 75mm to 210mm towed Antitank, Antiaircraft, and Field guns. Funco, Sig, Ichiroku, Elle, and the rest of the gang are about to meet the Boys of Upotte, and they are in for the fight of their lives. Even Red Steel are joining forces with them to push the boys back to their dorms, But will it be enough? Hang onto your stocks, we got us some serious firepower knocking down the door.


	2. Chapter 1, the beginning of the storm

Authors notey thingy: This shall be my first story on this story, I hope you all shall enjoy it, and give me fair and honest reviews. If you wish for me to add anything (ie: new character) drop me a personal message to ensure I receive it. Your requests can get lost in reviews so it would be best to send me a personal message. Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kommandant, what shall we do for spring break? We need something to do or we'll rot." Packers, the 7.5cm Panzerabwehkanone 40 said, standing up from his chair.

"I don't know, Mauler, what do you think is a good idea for fun?" Zerb, a Panzerbüchse 39 said, looking at the half eaten pizza slice in his hand.

"Well, the girl's school isn't on break yet, how's about we go take them over? Those small caliber bitches won't stand a chance against the likes of us, No?" Mauler, the Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr suggested, earning a nod of approval from Zerb.

"That's it! We'll take that school and stomp those small caliber girls into scrap! Flanders, I want you to set up a base at the front gate of the school at noon during their classes, and block all entrances." Zerb said, watching Flanders fumble with the pizza box on his lap. Flanders was somewhat bigger than the others, as he was a 8.8cm Flak 36 anti aircraft gun.

"Da, Kommandant." Flanders said with a salute.

"And set Whir and Zwill at posts in the courtyard of the school, tell them to fire upon anybody they see." Zerb said, pointing to the bulking forms of Whir and Zwill who were asleep on the floor covered in pizza boxes.

"Do we really need the 128mm guns that close to the school? What if they have grenade launchers? Kommandant, can you trust those two knuckleheads to not fire unless there are targets? What if they get the idea that the school building is a target?" Packers asked.

"If they do fire upon the school building then so be it. I haven't had to fight in ruined buildings for years. Packers, you and Mauler shall cover the knuckleheads from the roof of the high school, they are on break so it'll make it a lot easier to infiltrate and set up there." Zerb said slamming his fist on the table. "Now get a move on! We only have a week to take over their school! Kill anything that stands in your way!"

"Yes Kommandant!" All but Whir and Zwill said. Those two were still asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, I'll have to warn them." GoGo said as he was listening in on the entire conversation. He was a Boys antitank rifle mk1 .55 inch. "Tom, set up a post on the top of the middle school, make sure you are unseen."

"Yes sir." Tom said, walking out of the room quickly. He took a longtime to set up as he was a 155mm gum M1 Long Tom.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: there you have it, hope you are enjoying the story thus far.


	3. Chapter 2, A grim day

"Death to all small caliber guns!" All six German antitank guns cheered, each holding their namesake gun. Quickly they rushed from their dorm and got to their respective positions throughout the school campus.

"Kommandant, where are you setting up?" Packers asked through his radio.

"I'm going to infiltrate the school and kill those four popular assault guns, the FN FNC, SG550, L85A1, and that damned M16A4. And their friends too." Zerb replied, breaching the main entrance of the school building which set off a alarm. "All exits are covered, right?"

"Da, all exits covered. Shells loaded, breeches locked, firing pins armed. We are ready Kommandant, smoke them out." Zwill said, aiming down the sights of the 128mm flak Zwilling.

"And if we see any poor souls leave we will end their existence. They won't even be viable scrap." Whir said, turning his 128mm flak 40 towards the running track and firing range.

"Mauler, give me eyes on the floors above. Are they clear? Where are the assault guns?" Zerb asked, taking cover from a single bullet. "I got a bolt action gun ahead, can you see it?"

"I see it. It's the headmaster, a M1903 Springfield. Want me to take em out?" Mauler asked, having Headmaster Springfield in his scope.

"Non fatal shots, he isn't who we are after." Zerb said, covering his eyes from the drywall dust coming off the bullets hitting the wall.

In quick succession Mauler took three shots, two hitting Headmaster Springfield in the legs, one hitting him in the arm.

"He's down, take the stairs two classrooms ahead. Go two floors up and make a right, three classrooms down are where our targets are located. Be careful, the Galil, AR-18, and AUG A1 are set up behind a desk blocking the third floor hallway." Mauler said, hearing the rush of air from a bullet pass over his head. "Shit! The SG550 is on the roof. She's peppering us with fire. We can't assist you! Relocating to the third floor of the highschool."

* * *

"What is going on?" Tei asked, hiding under her desk in the classroom.

"Headmaster Springfield is down! All students load up! You have permission to fire upon the invaders!" Professor Garand said over the intercom.

"Sig, what exactly are we facing off against?" Ichiroku asked, looking down her sights slowly patrolling the second floor halls.

"I scared off two guns. One a sniper, I couldn't tell what they were though. We also got two big guns in the courtyard. We cannot get out unless those two get knocked out." Sig said, carefully observing the situation from the roof.

"Call Fukko and warn her. She wasn't in class this morning." Ichiroku said, hearing footsteps from the stairs. "I got a tango heading upstairs. Be prepared guys."

Ichiroku ran, following the footsteps. Going up to the fourth floor seeing the muzzle flash of the assailant, barely dodging the bullet that followed. Hearing the click of a bolt action firing system made her grin.

"Bolt action eh? How many bullets can you get off before I riddle you full of holes?" Ichiroku taunted.

"I only need one, you useless and ugly scrap heap. Jump on out so I can kill you." The assailant said.

"Oh really? What the hell are you, some kind of mega gun?" Ichiroku asked.

"The name's Zerb. I'm a Panzerburse 39. I dare you to jump out, it'll be quick and painful." Zerb said, laughing.

"Guys, we are being attacked by antitank guns. I need Tei and Agu to flank around my position, quietly." Ichiroku said into her small radio headset

"Fine, you won't come out? I'll come to you." Zerb said, poking the tip of his muzzle around the corner.

Ichiroku tried to bash the barrel of Zerb's gun with the stock of her gun but was grabbed by the arm with an iron grip.

"Bad move, scrap heap. Let's see how much you'll scream before you die." Zerb said, tossing Ichiroku to the ground and stepping on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Why are you doing this!" Ichiroku asked, gulping slightly as Zerb pushed the muzzle of his gun against her leg.

"We were bored. It's spring break for us after all, why not add a few more kill marks to our barrels? I love the smell of Allied blood in the afternoon." Zerb said before pulling the trigger, causing blood to splatter from Ichiroku's leg while blowing a huge chunk of it across the floor. Her blood curdling scream could be heard across the entire campus.

"Is tha-that all y-you g-g-got?" Ichiroku stuttered, trying to stay tough.

"Oh that is only the beginning." Zerb said, cocking his gun for a second point blank shot. This time he placed his muzzle against Ichiroku's right wrist. "Hope you are left handed."

Another pull of the trigger blew Ichiroku's hand clean off, blood spraying everywhere.

"It do-doesn't h-hu-hurt!" Ichiroku said, spitting on Zerb's leg.

"Well, this might. Burn in hell, Allied scrap." Zerb said, putting the barrel of his gun in Ichiroku's mouth, firing a final bullet. The shot blew a hole clean through Ichiroku's throat, and the floor, causing her blood to flow down to the floor below. Ichiroku's body twitched slightly.

"One down, seven to go. Anybody got eyes on that classroom?" Zerb asked into his radio, walking down the stairs leaving bloody footprints.

"Yes, they seem to all be there except for the SG550 and the FNC. The FNC is nowhere to be seen." Packers said, observing with binoculars from the fourth floor of the high school.

"This might flush her out. Whir, Zwill. Fire upon the school building, bring it crashing down on my mark." Zerb said, calmly walking in front of the small blockade on the third floor.

"You shall not pass, intruder!" Ichihachi said. She, Galil, and Agu all were aimed at Zerb.

"You just don't know when to give up, even after the death of your sister? Allied scrap, you all shall die by week's end. I wonder what will be on your tombstones." Zerb said, shooting out the window.

"Now what was that for!" Galil yelled, getting glass in her tail.

"Enjoy the ride. Fire at will!" Zerb said, jumping out the window just as the school was bombarded by Zwill and Whir.

"Wh-what's going on!" Agu yelled, falling down as the floor gave way, causing all three girls to fall to the ground covered by the debris.

Elle and Tei held to each other as they fell, being buried by the debris.

"Cease fire!" Zerb commanded, bouncing a bullet off the stock of his gun. "We got us a sniper in the trees. Load flame rounds and burn those trees down!"

"Da! Burn em down!" Zwill said, quickly loading and firing at the trees surrounding the perimeter of the school.

"Kommandant, I got a big problem at the western entrance. Two teachers and two students. One of them has elf ears, the other has purple hair. They have me pinned down, I can't fire back." Flanders said, the sound of rapid fire was in the background of his radio transmission.

"I'm heading there now. Try to hold them back." Zerb replied, rushing quickly to the western gate.

"Get to cover Kommandant! Incoming artillery shell!" Packers said, just as the large shell landed ten meters away from Zerb.

"That was a 155! Find whoever shot that and kill them!" Zerb said, ducking for cover from the explosion. Soon after he was hit in the leg by the sniper in the trees. The bullet went straight through his leg and buried itself deep within the ground.

"I'm hit! Zwill! Take out that sniper!" Zerb yelled, taking cover against the wall of the school building.

"Can't spot em!" Zwill said, reloading.

"Mauler, find that sniper and kill them!" Zerb commanded.

"I see him. It's that damn Brit .55 inch gun from our class." Mauler said, taking aim and firing, breaking the branch Gogo was sitting on. "He's all yours Zwill, light him up."

Zwill began to fire again, bombarding the area where Gogo fell.

"Flanders, what's your status?" Zerb asked, taping up his wound.

"I managed to fire at one of the teachers, she's out of commission. The other teacher and those two students still have me pinned though. I can't see their positrons." Flanders replied.

"Mauler, give Flanders some cover fire, we lose him we lose the western front." Zerb said, gritting his teeth as he applied pressure to his wound. "I'm most likely down for the rest of the day, if we can hold those three off we can set up shop here to repair and rearm."

"I'm on it, I see em, but they are out of my range. Packers will have to get them. Also the teacher still fighting is the FG42, we cannot harm a fellow German! Everybody watch your fire!" Mauler said, setting up a range finder to assist Packers in ranging in his shots.

"Just point me at the students and I'll fire high explosive near them." Packers said, rolling his gun into position.

Soon after he fired his first shot, the room he and Mauler were in exploded, launching the both of them out of the building to the ground.

"Mauler! Packers! You two alright?" Zerb asked, having watched the explosion.

"I'm fine, Packers got his breech fucked up though, he's out for the count." Mauler replied, standing up and hiding in a bush.

"Alright. Flank the three assaulting the western gate and scare them off. Make them fall back." Zerb said, carefully standing up and slowly made his way to the school clinic, finding the nurse to still be there.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Give me all the pain meds you got, and I won't have to put a bullet in your skull." Zerb said, reloading his clip and cocking his bolt back. "I'll give you ten seconds."

"This is all I have, I promise!" Esuku, the nurse said, handing Zerb a bottle of aspirin.

"That'll work, stay here and keep your head down." Zerb said before downing the entire aspirin bottle, tossing it on the floor. He limped as quickly as he could to the second floor facing the western gate, aiming at the three assaulting guns.

"I have clear shots at the three, Mauler are you in position?" Zerb asked.

"Yes sir. I'm aiming at the elf eared student." Mauler replied.

"We'll take her out on three." Zerb said.

"Copy that." Mauler said.

"One, two, thr..." Zerb counted down, getting cut off by being hit in the head by the stock of a gun.

"That's for Ichiroku, you bastard." Sig said, standing over Zerb.

"Oh, the little Swiss bitch. How fitting." Zerb said, holding the back of his head. "Mauler, take out elf ears."

"Yes sir!" Mauler said, firing but missing slightly. "Damnit! My barrel is bent!"

"You must have set up those explosives at the highschool." Zerb said, reaching for his gun.

"Looking for this, bastard?" Sig asked, holding Zerb's gun out the window.

"Don't you dare drop it. I'll kill you." Zerb said.

"With what? Your ugly face? I'd like to see you try." Sig said, dropping Zerb's gun to the ground below.

"Alright Swiss bitch, you asked for it." Zerb said, launching himself at Sig, ripping her gun from her hands and pinning her to the floor. "Now see, I didn't want to have to kill you now, I was going to save you for last. But I think killing you here with your own gun will be a whole lot more enjoyable."

"Get off me you bastard!" Sig yelled, trying to push Zerb off.

"Go ahead, struggle. You'll only die tired." Zerb said, beginning to beat Sig with her own gun. "I'll break you before I kill you."

All Sig could do was scream as Zerb continually beat her, hoping somebody would come to assist her.

"Are you crying? Stupid small caliber bitch, you should know better than to cry in front of the enemy." Zerb said, leaning down close to Sig. "Such a waste of a good looking gal like yourself, but war never changes, does it?"

"Fuck... You..." Sig said, struggling to breathe.

"You'd enjoy that, sweetheart." Zerb said laughing, putting Sig's gun up to her cheek. "Fun's over, enjoy hell."

Zerb pulled the trigger and pelted Sig's face with a full clip of ammo, reducing her once beautiful face to a bloody mess.

"That's two, six more to go." Zerb said, putting Sig's gun down next to her bruised and bloodied body.

"Mauler, how's the western flank looking?" Zerb asked.

"The three attackers fled after I fired a few rounds near them, I couldn't hit them with my barrel bent though. Me and Flanders tied up the teacher he knocked out and we are bringing her inside as a POW." Mauler replied.

"Goo-" Zerb began to say, cut off by being shot in the shoulder. "What the fuck!"

"That's what you get for killing my sister!" Ichihachi said, shooting Zerb in the other shoulder.

"You were back at that blockade. How'd you get here so fast?" Zerb asked, coughing up blood.

"I ran here as soon as Sig reported your location. You better tell your crew to leave, reinforcements are coming in an hour. You'll all be surrounded, just like your army was during the Great War. You'll all die if you don't leave." Ichihachi said, standing her ground as Zerb walked closer.

"The Great German army did not give up easily. Neither will we. Understand that, little girl, before your untimely demise." Zerb said, anger laced in his voice.

"You have no hope of surviving. Leave while you can, save your lives." Ichihachi said, stepping back slowly.

"We will fight to the last bullet, to the last gun, and to the last drop of blood. We might be out numbered, but we will fight till we can't fight anymore. We will take more of you down before you can take us down." Zerb said, closing the distance between himself and Ichihachi.

"St-stay back!" Ichihachi said, firing a burst into Zerb.

"Don't you know we are more durable than you, able to take a true beating before failing? Apparently not." Zerb said, grabbing Ichihachi's gun by the barrel, ignoring the burns on his hands from the heat the burst created.

"Let go!" Ichihachi said, struggling to pull her gun from Zerb.

"I'll add you to my kill count now, hope you see your sister in hell." Zerb said, taking Ichihachi's gun from her and stabbing her in the gut with it.

"Ho-how co-coul-could y-y-you..." Ichihachi said as she fell to the floor, blood leaking out of her wound.

"We are also stronger than you, small caliber scrap heap." Zerb said, watching Ichihachi slowly bleed out. "I hope that is as painful as it looks, I wouldn't want to send you to hell the painless way after you caused us trouble."

"Die... Bastard!" Ichihachi said with her final breath, expiring shortly after.

"Maybe later, but right now I still have five bitches left to kill." Zerb said, stomping Ichihachi's face in before leaving her body laying there. He quickly regrouped with Mauler and Flanders on the first floor, collapsing from his wounds.

"They got reinforcements incoming, bout an hour till they get here. Be on the lookout." Zerb said before he passed out.

"Yes sir, we will. Everybody hold their positions! Do not move one step back. Kill them all!" Mauler said, earning cheers from Zwill, Whir, and Flanders. "Somebody recover Packers as well, we need to repair him."

"I'm on it." Whir said, leaving his gun in the courtyard to rush over to the highschool where Packers was still located at.

"Mauler, we have to fall back into the school. A storm is brewing. We can't fire in the rain." Flanders said, looking up at the sky.

"Affirmative. You three post up at the three entrances when you fall back." Mauler replied, tending to some of Zerb's wounds. "If the storm hits before those reinforcements come we will have the advantage. Set your sights for nightvision."

"Here's Packers, fix him up quick." Whir said as he dragged Packers inside next to Mauler.

"We also have to be cautious of the other assault rifles in the school." Mauler said, reloading his clip and bending his barrel back into shape. "Be prepare for any tricks they could pull. And conserve your ammo, we can't call in supplies until tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Fujiko, how are we going to infiltrate the school before the storm and without backup? We need the battle rifles and red steel to give us cover fire. Without them we will just end up dead for no reason." Sako said, wrapping a bandage around her trigger finger.

"We paraglide in. Didn't either of you see the hole in the school? I know if we go one at a time we can paraglide from the high school roof into the middle school." Ms. Fujiko said, loading a new box magazine into her gun. "We cannot wait for backup either, there are students in there that need our help. Those boys aren't the kind to give mercy to who they call Allied Scrap."

"They won't get away with hurting my friends, I won't let them!" Funco said, gritting her teeth.

"It seemed to me like there were other guns trying to stop them. Should we be worried about those other guns?" Sako asked.

"Not at the moment. Let's get going, we don't have a lot of time until the storm hits." said, standing up. She began walking towards the high school with Sako and Funco. "I even called in my sister to assist us. She is coming in soon. We have to secure the roof for her."

"You have a sister, Ms. Fujiko?" Funco asked.

"Yes, her name's Emjiko. She's the MG-42 General purpose machine gun." Ms. Fujiko said.


	4. Chapter 3: Dropping into a war zone

Authors note: it has been awhile since I updaded, and I do apologize for that. It's been hectic these last few months. Funny thing is this chapter was completed a month ago, but I am just now posting it. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Upotte, but you knew that already. I own only my ideas of how the Upotte world works, and the characters I have made to assist in telling this story of hardship and pain.

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure these things are safe, Ms. Fujiko?" Funco asked, weary of the hastily made hand gliders She Sako and Ms. Fujiko were holding onto.

"Of course they are, mostly. I have been building these for years. Nothing to worry about. Just do what I do." Fujiko said, smirking before jumping off the high school roof. She effortlessly glided to the middle school and landed perfectly inside through the large hole in the side of the building.

"Should we draw straws to see who goes next?" Funco mused, looking over at Sako.

"You go, before the wind picks up again." Sako said pushing Funco along. She watched as Funco sailed through the air, crashing into Fujiko.

"Not the best landing I've seen, but any landing you can walk away from is a good landing." Fujiko said, laughing slightly. "You did good for a first time flyer Funco."

Sako ran faster off the roof than the other two, gliding over to the roof of the middle school.

"I'm in position, the roof is clear." Sako said, talking into the radio headset she was wearing.

"That's good. My sister will arrive in a helicopter in the next ten minutes, she said she has three other guns with her to assist us." Fujiko replied, standing up and dusting her uniform off. "Let's get moving Funco, we have to find the other students."

"Right. You be on rear guard. I'll lead us through the halls, I know my way around here better than you do." Funco said, beginning to walk down the hall with Fujiko close behind.

"Where do you think they have set up? What positions are easily defendable?" Fujiko asked, looking inside the dark and empty classrooms for any students.

"Depending on how many there are, they must have at least the three entrances covered, if there are five or six then they would have one on the second floor over the west entrance and two roaming the halls on patrol." Funco said, stepping in a puddle of liquid. "What is this?"

"Blood, from a gun. Seems to be dripping down from the fourth floor. There, a large caliber hole in the celling." Fujiko said, pointing up at the hole from which a few drops of blood fell every few seconds.

"We have to see if anybody is hurt up there." Funco said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"I think it's best if I go first. If somebody is dead up there I don't want you to see them until this battle is over, I need you to be in the best state of mind you can be in." Fujiko said, walking past Funco. "Stay here until I get back, that is an order."

"Yes Ma'am." Funco reluctantly said, sitting on the stairs while Fujiko ascended the stairs. Fujiko slowly climbed up the last few steps, aiming down the sights of her gun. When she smelled the iron scent of blood, she knew somebody was dead. When she walked down the hall she nearly tripped over the body. Carefully she lit a match, revealing the body to be Ichiroku.

"Damnit. I can't let Funco find out about this. Sorry Ichiroku, but you have to stay here for now." Fujiko whispered, gently closing Ichiroku's eyes. She stood up and returned to Funco.

"So what was up there?" Funco asked.

"Nothing, just a puddle of blood." Fujiko said, walking down the stairs to the second floor. "We haven't got all the time in the world you know."

"I'm coming." Funco said, rushing to keep up with Fujiko.

"Sako, when my sister gets here, you will need to do a sweep of the fourth floor before you meet up with us. I cleared the southern hallway to the left of the collapsed part of the building. Start there and work your way around. Make sure all the classrooms are clear." Fujiko said over the radio.

"Will do Ma'am. Any surprises waiting for us there?" Sako replied.

"Yes, you could call it that. Watch where you step." Fujiko said, turning the radio off afterwards. "Let's head to the first floor, see if we can't find those defenders at the entrances."

"Affirmative." Funco said, taking the lead again when they reached the first floor. "The Northern entrance is just down that corner. There are three classrooms between that corner and the entrance. We have to move quietly. Switch to a infrared scope to see."

"Switching to infrared scope." Fujiko said, quietly sliding on the scope to her gun. "Let me take the lead here, you cover my back."

"Affirmative." Funco said, having slid on her scope already.

"One heat signature, quietly move up to the intersecting hallway." Fujiko whispered, moving up quickly but silently.

Funco followed suit, but stumbled slightly taking a heavy step which echoed throughout the otherwise silent hallway.

"Who's there! Mauler is that you! Don't play tricks on me now!" A deep voice called from down the hall.

"Shit! Funco, get to cover!" Fujiko said, opening fire upon the owner of the voice. Her bullets bounced off the large mounted gun that was slowly turning towards them.

Funco and Fujiko jumped into the cover of the intersecting hallway right before a hail of heavy gunfire filled the air.

"Bring it on, foolish assault guns! You won't be able to fire half your clip before I drop you!" The Gunner said.

"I doubt that! You wouldn't fire upon a fellow German would you? It isn't in your code of honor!" Fujiko said, firing the last of her magazine around the corner blindly.

"I'll make an exception for you. Firing upon me like I am the enemy." The Gunner replied, firing a shot into the wall next the Fujiko. "Surrender and I'll spare you. Toss your weapon down the hall and come out slowly."

"How's about no!" Fujiko said having reloaded, running across the hall firing as she did so, barely making it across before another hail of fire filled the air.

"Ms. Fujiko, are you okay?" Funco asked.

"Yeah. That gun has to be a Flak 88. He's got a auto loader of ten shells. We can't take him right now from here." Fujiko said, pulling her radio out. "Sako! Is my sister here yet?"

"Yes Ma'am! She just arrived." Sako replied.

"Good! Send her and two of the guns she brought with her down to the Northern entrance using the Northern hallway, we are pinned down!" Fujiko said, shielding her face from shrapnel from the floor as another ten round burst was fired.

"Alright, they be there in three minutes." Sako said. "Just keep my Funco safe, I'll kill you if she even gets a bruise under your watch."

"Yeah yeah, understood you psycho." Fujiko replied, turning her radio off again.

"We have to reposition, there's a classroom three doors down that cuts through to the Northern hallway, if we get there without that gun noticing we could shoot at his side." Funco said.

"It'll do no good. That model of the Flak 88 has it's Gunner seat on the right side. We'll just be shooting at his gun and not him. It'll be a waste of ammo." Fujiko said.

"Then you stay here, I'll draw his attention and you can get a clear shot at him." Funco said, rushing off down the hall.

"Be careful!" Fujiko said, reloading again. "Shit, only two 20 round box mags left. Then I'm down to my five spare 10 round mags."

"If this works right, I'll only need one round." Funco mumbled to herself as she quietly poked out into the Northern hall, firing a single round which impacted the floor near the enemy gun.

"Being sneaky eh?" The Gunner said, turning towards Funco.

"Now Ms. Fujiko!" Funco yelled just as the gun pointed straight at her.

Fujiko wasted no time jumping around the corner firing a five round burst at the Gunner, hitting him four times in the side causing him to fall to the floor.

"You were saying something about dropping us? Pathetic. What's your name, fool?" Fujiko said, stepping on the Gunner's arm while pressing her gun into his side.

"Flanders, don't shoot. You won't have to worry bout me no more if you let me go." Flanders said, hissing in pain.

"Sorry, I don't trust those that break their code of honor. You'll be repaired after this is all over." Fujiko said before firing the rest of her magazine into Flanders' side, silencing him permanently. "Let's move on Funco. We have to get out of here before they realize what's going on."

"Yes Ma'am." Funco said, having witnessed the act of violence Fujiko just committed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shots fired at the Northern entrance. I can't get a hold of Flanders." Mauler said.

"He's probably dead. Our defenses have been breeched, everybody fall back to our secondary line." Zerb said, having been fixed up minutes ago along with Packers.

"Falling back." Zwill and Whir replied at the same time.

"Mauler, Packers. Get to Flanders' post and find whoever these intruders are." Zerb said, walking into a classroom on the first floor with a circle of overturned desks. "Alright Assault rifles, come out with your hands up and I might let you live."

"Never you heartless bastard!" Tei said, jumping out of the closet at the rear of the classroom opening fire upon Zerb, causing him to retreat outside the classroom.

"Nice trap. Smart for a low caliber gun. Too bad I have to kill you, you'd make a good Officer." Zerb said, waiting for the click of a magazine release before jumping back into the classroom, rushing at Tei before she could reload.

"Wha-Ooof!" Tei cried out, getting the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled by Zerb.

"Now, any final words?" Zerb asked coldly, pushing the muzzle of his gun into Tei's cheek.

"Funco will stop you! She'll kill you for thi-" Tei said before getting cut off by Zerb shooting her in the head, quickly killing her.

"What a waste of air." Zerb said, wiping the blood splatter from his face. "Not even worth my time, only a Taiwanese scrap heap. Only four more to kill, I wonder who will be next."

"Kommandant, we have a problem. Flanders is dead, and he is riddled with 7.92x57mm Mauser bullets. That German teacher is in the building." Mauler said.

"If you run into her, kill her. She is a traitor and a threat to our plan. I'm going to continue looking for assault guns to kill. You and Packers will split up and each go help protect Zwill and Whir." Zerb replied.

"Yes Kommandant. As you wish." Mauler said, sighing.

"This is getting out of control. We can't break our code of honor, can we?" Packers asked.

"Orders are orders." Mauler said, putting on night vision glasses. "Between you and me, I say we shouldn't fire upon a fellow German. I'm not going to unless entirely necessary. You should do the same."

"Alright, I think I'll do that." Packers said, putting on a matching pair of night vision glasses. "You go protect Zwill, I'll protect Whir."

"Yeah, sounds good." Mauler said, heading down the Northern hall towards the Eastern entrance.

Packers nodded heading towards the Western entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sako, what guns did my sister bring?" Fujiko asked, watching the lightning off in the distance.

"She brought the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, his nickname is Baru. The Mark 1 Bren light machine gun, he goes by Baren. And lastly she brought the AK-47. Yonana is her name, and boy it is great to meet her. She is really a kickass gal." Sako replied.

"Well ain't you a biased little girl? Is she kickass because she has all bark and no bite? Tell her I said that too, just because she is the beginning of a long line of assault rifles doesn't make her the invincible fighting force she thinks she is." Fujiko said, anger towards the mention of the Russian gun.

"Listen, fascist bitch. We are on the same team for the moment. We have a full scale incident that must be contained here, or else we will all be dead. I don't know about you, but I would rather continue to watch over my legacy. After this is over Baren said he'll take us all out for bevs. I know how much you love to drink." The deep Russian accented Yonana said, having grabbed Sako by the ear to speak into the radio headset she wore.

"I bet I'll wipe your red army ass all over the floor in a drinking contest. Don't disappoint me and die this night, I might have to bring you back to life just to kill your stupid ass again." Fujiko replied, smirking.

"I don't disappoint, I'm more reliable than you." Yonana said, chuckling.

"Um, Ms. Fujiko... We got company." Funco said, looking down the hall at a large twin gun emplacement. "We need to get to cover."

Fujiko stopped dead in her tracks, hearing the bolt action of a high caliber rifle come from behind them.

"Funco, get into the classroom up ahead on my signal, don't wait for me. Don't look back either." Fujiko said, slowly getting behind Funco.

"Yes Ma'am." Funco said, preparing to run the short sprint to the classroom.

Fujiko quickly about faced and fired down the hall.

"Now Funco!" Fujiko yelled over her gun, causing Funco to rush to the classroom.

A single shot was fired back at Fujiko, striking her in the leg causing her to fall onto one knee, but even with the intense pain she reloaded and fired again, pushing the rifleman back from his position. She rushed as quickly as she could to the classroom, barley avoiding getting hit by two large shells fired from the twin gun emplacement.

"Ms. Fujiko! Are you hurt?" Funco asked, watching Fujiko stumble to the nearest wall falling to the floor. Fujiko ripped her pant leg off and used the fabric as a bandage for the bullet wound in her leg.

"I'll be fine. Are you hurt?" Fujiko asked, gritting her teeth.

"I'm good. You sure you'll be alright? That wound looks pretty big." Funco said, peeking outside the classroom into the hallway to see what the enemy was doing. "They don't seem to be interested in moving up to take us out. They must be long range shooters, probably never having to engage in close combat."

"That or they just don't care about us at the moment, I heard rapid gunfire in the distance." Fujiko said.

"I heard it too. Could that be your sister and her team?" Funco asked.

"That or some of the students that were in the building when this started." Fujiko said, hearing footsteps coming from the hallway. "Funco, get behind me."

Funco quietly did as was told.

The footsteps grew closer, causing Fujiko to take a deep breath, readying herself to fire the second the person stepped foot into the classroom.

"Now where did those two go? Hey Baren! You see where they went?" A deep Utahan accented voice said from the hall, letting Fujiko breathe a sigh of relieve.

"No, didn't see where they went. We'd better find them or Emjiko will have our heads, Baru." A British accented voice replied.

"Get up Funco. These are friendlies." Fujiko said, slowly getting up.

"Alright Ms. Fujiko." Funco said, getting up and letting Fujiko lean on her. "We need to get your leg looked at."

"I know. Baren is a trained medic." Fujiko said, slowly hobbling along with Funco.

"Who goes there?" Baru asked, hearing footsteps from inside the classroom up ahead.

"Just a couple of gals looking for a good time. It's great to see you again Baru." Fujiko said, chuckling.

"Well ain't you just a sliver tongued lady. Your sister is very mad at you for calling her out here." Baru said, lowering his gun.

"What happened to those guns that were going to attack us?" Funco asked, looking up at Baru.

"We killed the big fuck, and his sniper buddy ran like a bitch." Baru said, laughing.

"More like I killed the 'big fuck' while you shot at the sniper." Baren said, turning around and walking to the nearby janitor's closet. "Knock knock, anybody in here?"

"What'd you find?" Baru asked as Baren opened the closet.

"I think I found one of the missing students. The L85A1. Come here young lady, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm a friend." Baren said, putting his gun down on the ground to prove to Elle he didn't wish to hurt her.

"Wh-where's Funco?" Elle asked, her voice squeaked a little.

"She's over there, with Fujiko." Baren said, pointing down the hall.

"What about Tei-chan? She went to classroom 1-F to ambush those mean guns. She told me to hide here." Elle said, standing up with the help of Baren, gritting her teeth in pain when she put weight on her left leg.

"You're injured. We need to evac you." Baren said, walking with Elle.

"Not without the others. I won't abandon them! I might be broken but I can still fight!" Elle said, shaking free from Baren.

"Stand down Elle! That is an order. Leave this to us, we'll save your friends. Go with Baren, get to safety." Fujiko said, walking up to Elle. "This isn't your fight, all you'd do is get killed. You are not suited for combat at this time."

"B-but Ms. Fujiko... I can still fire." Elle said.

"So can I, but I don't have possible internal damage like you. You fell when they destroyed part of the school, didn't you?" Ms. Fujiko said, wiping dust off Elle's shoulder.

"Y-Yes." Elle said, looking away. "Promise you'll bring Tei-chan back safely, her ankle got sprained when we fell."

"I'll do my best. That's all I can promise. Now go, get out of here with Baren." Fujiko said, smiling slightly at Elle.

"Yes Ma'am." Elle said, walking over to Baren who picked her up and carried her out of the school.

"That's one safely out, six more to find and get out, right Funco?" Fujiko asked.

"Yes, unless you count Ms. Thompson and Headmaster Springfield, they are somewhere in the school too." Funco said.

"Well we'd better start looking. I wonder if Thompson remembers me, she is quite the looker." Baru said, looking off into space.

"I highly doubt it. You are as forgettable as you are annoying." Fujiko said, putting a hand on her hip. "We need to move, before that sniper comes back."

xxxxxx

"Alright, so this is the damaged part of the building, we have to go down this hall now, find that surprise you said Fujiko mentioned." Yonana said, looking down at the collapsed part of the building.

"Yeah, must be a dead gun or something, for her not to tell me." Sako said, walking down the hall. After a bit she tripped and fell over something on the floor.

"What the hell? Get a flashlight over here." Sako said, dazed from the fall.

Yonana turned on the tactical flashlight she had mounted on her gun, gasping when the light revealed Ichiroku's dead body.

"Ichiroku... Stupid bitch. Getting killed by fascist scum. How dare you." Yonana said, kneeling next to Ichiroku. "You really are a pain in the ass, aren't you? I'd kill you for this if you weren't already dead."

"I'm surprised they got her of all the guns here. I was expecting either Elle or Tei to be stupid enough to die to those antitank guns." Sako said, standing up. Her knee high socks were soaked with Ichiroku's blood.

"We must move on. The enemy must be killed at all costs, to avenge her and whoever else that has died here. We end those fascist bastards here and now. Not one step back." Yonana said, quickly standing and loading her gun. "Let's get to the center of the school."

"I'll be behind you all the way. Worry not about your flank." Sako said before Yonana took off running down the hall, she followed close behind.

xxxxxx

"You mean to tell me you failed to stop the intruders, that there are more, and you let a assault rifle escape!" Zerb yelled at Mauler.

"Yes Kommandant. I did however critically wound the German teacher in the leg. She won't last long in a firefight. I believe she is the one in command." Mauler replied.

"Interesting. I think I know how to break her. Bring the American teacher to the discipline office, I'll meet you there." Zerb said, cutting off his radio. "Time for the trump card, assault rifles."

"Don't move, antitank rifle." A voice said behind Zerb, it had a deep German accent.

"My my, I did not expect to see you here, MG42. I was just wondering who might be leading this futile attempt at stopping me and my crew from taking over the joint. How's about you unload your magazine and drop your gun?" Zerb spoke, turning slowly around to face the tall blonde woman.

"Not a chance, I am not the one betraying my code of honor." Emjiko said.

"Oh but you will. I haven't shot at any of our fellow country men. I have killed allied scrap, like we were meant to." Zerb said.

"Oh but you have. You have fired upon my sister. She said there were two snipers when she attempted to enter the school, two high velocity large caliber guns fired upon her. You were one of them." Emjiko said, frowning.

"But I did not fire upon her. I first off was aiming at an Ak knock off, and second I didn't get my shot off, because I was shot in the shoulder by a American assault rifle. None of my bullets went near your sister. I am still following the code, so you must do the same. Now put your weapon down, and come take a walk with me. I was about to bargain with your sister a agreement that would cause me and my men to leave this campus without further incident." Zerb said, smirking as Emjiko lowered her gun.

"You are a evil little bastard." Emjiko said, reluctantly walking with Zerb.

"That's harsh language coming from a gal like you. Got quite the tongue, don't you?" Zerb said, chuckling.

"Laugh it up, wise ass. I'll be having the last laugh though." Emjiko said as they were about to turn down a intersecting hall.

"Oh really? What makes you say that?" Zerb asked, stopping in front of the discipline office.

"A gut feeling." Emjiko said.

"Oh, I'm so scared of your reasoning. As if. You are the last person I would put trust in their gut feeling." Zerb said, opening the discipline office door. "Mauler, I'm here. Is the intercom still working?"

"Yes sir. The American teacher is tied up in the closet." Mauler said.

"Good job. This is our trump card. We will wait until Packers and Whir are engaged before we use it." Zerb said, sitting at the desk.

"And what about the machine gun?" Mauler asked, motioning at Emjiko.

"The same as the American, bash her upside the head and tie her up." Zerb said, watching Mauler carry out the order. "Sweet dreams, MG42, tonight shall be your last."

xxxxxx

"Emjiko isn't answering her radio. I'm worried." Baren said, putting Elle down next to a tree. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts." Elle said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about putting a brace on it." Baren said, looking around for tree branches. There was rustling and trees falling near him, causing him to fall back to protect Elle. "Be quiet, not a sound."

Elle nodded.

Whatever was knocking trees over was going towards the school. When it exited the trees it was revealed to be a huge person dragging a crate and a ginormous gun.

"Shit, that's the 18/2 Mörser 21cm. He's going to be trouble." Baren whispered.

"Kommandant, it's Morse, I am outside the school. Should I bring the supplies now and then set up my gun, or will the supplies wait until after our trump card?" The huge person spoke into a radio.

"Elle, I want you to run as fast as you can down the hill. There is a truck down there that you can use to get help. Get to the train station for our backup. When they ask for a password tell them The grass is green." Baren said, helping Elle up quietly. "Go, now."

"Be safe sir." Elle said, heading off through the trees down the hill.

"Now I have to keep an eye on this fucker." Baren mumbled to himself, setting up his bipod aiming at Morse.

"Yes Kommandant. I understand. I will see you in a few hours." Morse said over his radio. He began to set up his gun.

"Baru, get Fujiko and her student to the center of the school. We got a 21 cm gun that is just about set up to shell the school." Baren said quietly into his radio.

"Fuck. This is not good. Can you take him out?" Baru replied.

"He's out of my effective range. It would be one hell of a shot." Baren said.

"Alright. I'll get them to a safe location." Baru said, cutting his radio off. "Alright ladies, time to move."


End file.
